Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter: The Matching Scars
by Techniciankiwi
Summary: What happens if Neville became the chosen one with Harry Potter? Please note that I will be writing from both POV's.
1. The Night of a Revolution

Prologue:

It was a cold night on Privet Drive. A lone figure walked through the houses, fascinated with them. He walked to the door marked Number 4, where a cat was lying on the mat. The cat sensed the old man's presence. It walked up to him and transformed into a women with green robes.

"Are you sure your alright with this plan?" asked the woman.

"I am sure Minerva. The boy has no other choice." said the old man.

"But Dumbledore, the people here are mean. I saw their son and he eats like a slob. The mother is quite rude to her neighbors and the dad is quite round." said Minerva.

"This is only for one day, Minerva. Besides, there are other plans we must attend to." said Dumbledore. He pulled out a lighter, which instantly zapped the energy from the lamp-posts. As he just did that, a flowing light drifted to the ground. This was no ordinary light, as it approached Dumbledore and Minerva, and a tall, round man came out. The light dimmed and it showed a motorcycle behind the glowing radiance.

"Dumbledore, I bought the kid with me." he bought a boy with a lightning scar near his forehead.

"Yes, but did you bring the other boy to his grandma?" said Dumbledore as he took the baby with him.

"Oh, I did that, but that was one strange thing that has happened to me. I thought it would be the other couple who would die. It was as if another form of magic was used to do such thing." said the man.

"Right, so we brought Harry to his relatives, as well as the... other kid to his respective relatives." said Dumbledore. The three people looked at each other until the giant interrupted them.

"So, why did they have to die? It wasn't as if they had an important role to play." said the giant.

"Hagrid, there are some things we can't understand." said Dumbledore. He rang the doorbell and all three of them hid, for they don't want to be seen. As the door opened, Dumbledore switched on the lighter again, where energy flowed back to the lights. The women looked around and saw that a young baby has been placed on their steps. She screamed frightened at the baby as if it was a wild animal. She took him in and shut the door. The three people emerged out again to discuss more matters.

"So, Lily and James brought their son to them, so they could attend to the Longbottom's funeral?" asked Hagrid.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said. The three of them left without a single word spoken.

* * *

**Hey guys, especially Potter fans. This is a new series I made up, so I hope you will enjoy. This book will contain some key elements in the original, as well as some new elements, such as a nicer Snape, a different Harry, and some new people. So yeah.**

**-Techniciankiwi. **


	2. The Boy who lived in London

**Anonymous 3rd POV:**

Neville Longbottom was only 1-year old when his parents died on the 31st of October. He was dressed up as a wizard, ironically, since that was what he wanted to be when he grows up. His parents were at home giving soul cakes to singing children, while his grandma watched him. While Neville was away, creepy figures, dressed in black, wearing skull masks, came to their house unexpectedly. They were originally there for food supplies and act like bums on the street. But, when they reached the Longbottom's, they realized that they have found the chosen one's house, they held them captive.

"Keep your mouth's shut, or it'll be the last thing you do." said the leader.

"We're telling you, you are mad men for crying out loud." said Mr. Longbottom.

"Non-sense, we were always right. We know you're wizards, and you're part of the prophecy." the leader said.

"What prophecy?"

Later, Neville came back, tired, and his grandma had to carry him. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried opening the back door, but it was locked too.

"You know what, I promised myself I shouldn't do this, I have to prove them that they got the wrong the family. But, I have no choice." she pulled out a stick. This is no ordinary stick, as it is a wand. You see, the Longbottoms were wizards, and they were part of a secret society where witches and wizards could live without fear of the world mobbing their houses to improve their lives.

"Alohomora" she whispered. The door unlocked and she slowly crept inside. Then, there was a loud bang, sending the grandma flying towards a field of bushes, knocking her out cold. Young Neville was dropped on a plant bed when the Grandma fell.

"We were always right." said the leader. He laughed a sinister laughed as Frank and Alice lied on the floor, dead.

"Search the neighborhood, the boy might be anywhere ." he said. The black group split up, not noticing the young boy lying on the plant bed, crying. Minutes later, the Ministry of Magic came in the investigate the scene, while using the illusion charm to prevent Muggles from walking in. They noticed the grandma, the boy, and the dead parents in the same area. The Ministry took the bodies, sent the Grandma to Saint Mungo's, and sent the boy to his Aunt and Uncle. The black group were captured and were sent off to Azkaban, while a few escaped the Aurours. Never again will these events happen until the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, another boy was born a day later. This time, it was a pale boy, with black messy hair, and blue eyes. This boy was Harry Potter, who survived Voldemort/You-Know-Who/ The Dark Lord/ The English Vader. His parents were prepared ahead of time, due to a traitor among the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort, unknowingly, marched ahead towards their house, to personally kill the Potters. What he didn't know, despite himself being an expert at Legilimancy, that the entire neighborhood of Godric's Hollow was prepared for his attack. Voldemort rushed towards the Potter's house, where they sprung the trap.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" yelled Voldemort, in his mind. He blasted through the door, where James Potter stood, where the curse was misaimed at a Muggle vase. _  
_

"Ha!" yelled James. He ran off, towards the living room.

"_Crucio!_" yelled Voldemort, as the spell hit James in the back. James staggered, and fell on the floor. There, some Aruors laid waiting for Voldemort, hidden by Invisibility Cloaks. Voldemort, then grabbed James by the neck, and held him high.

"You almost made a good servant, James-" Voldemort stopped abruptly, as he turned behind him, his wand pointed backwards. Silently, he aimed for Lily Potter, who stood behind him, with her wand out.

"James, it's your life, or your wife!" cackled Voldemort.

"I think, I'd prefer to die, at the hands police!" James said, barely audible. The Aruors threw their cloaks off, and shot spells at Voldemort at once. Voldemort blocked them easily, but he met his fate, as a simple Disarming spell was cast at him, and Voldemort was no more.

* * *

**Hullo readers, Techniciankiwi here. I'm new to the Harry Potter fanfiction series, so please forgive and forget if there's some errors. I know that there are some Harry Potter Fans who will hunt me down to make things right. So, yeah. I have some other series, based upon Super Smash bros Brawl, Pixar, and the KND. So read, review, reply, and research. **

**-Techniciankiwi. **


	3. Neville, You're a Wizard

**5 years later...**

Neville Longbottom was living his life at his Grandma's house. He could never remember his entity being in his Grandma's house, nor could he remember having a scar, in which his parents were killed by a 'mad mugger', as his Grandma told him. Neville lived in a small house, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a small porch. Neville had many friends, yet his life would not be complete, as he thought to himself. While his friends attended a public school, his Grandma had him stay at home, doing weird stuff he'd never seen before in his life.

"Neville, I constantly forgot on telling you, but I remember it now." she said one morning.

"What is it?" asked Neville.

"Could you be a dear and help me with the dishes?" Neville obliged to do it, yet he knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

**5 more years later...**

Neville was now eleven. He looked like a very regular kid, yet he still had this feeling that their was more to his life. It all changed when his grandma called his name one evening.

"Neville?"

"Yes, grandama?" said Neville.

"You are a wizard." she said. Neville stared at her gray eyes at disbelief.

"No, that can't be. I'm not a wizard. You said my parent's were killed by a-"

"Mad Mugger, yes. But I can't tell you his name. It's a dangerous world out there, Neville, and I thought it was time to send you to Hogwarts."

Neville laughed, thinking his grandma was joking. But, with her serious eyes, he knew she wasn't kidding.

"Wait, you mean there's a school named Hogwarts?" asked Neville, curious to find out what she was saying.

"Yes, Hogwarts is the school where Witches and Wizards go, all across England, to harness their magical powers."

"But, what about my friends? What about little Joan, or Parker?" Neville's grandma sighed.

"They're Muggles, Neville. Muggles are non-magical people who live on this world of ours."

"So you mean there's more of us outside England!" exclaimed Neville.

"Yes, and stop asking me questions, my throat will be sore again." she said.

So, the two left by floo powder. Neville was fascinated by the fact that his weird Grandma was actually a witch. She had concealed the fact that she was a Witch, since she lived in a Muggle-inhabited neighborhood, and didn't want any confusion going on. When the got out of the fireplace, they landed at an inn, and people stared at him. Their eyes glaring at Neville made him uncomfortable.

"Can it be? Neville Longbottom and Alica Longbottom." said a man, with hair sticking out on both sides.

"Yes, it is, Tom. We're here to go to Diagon Alley." said Grandma.

"Ah, eleven years old. The starting age." said Tom sighing, possibly remembering his first time going to Hogwarts.

"Anyway, I forgotten the way in, do you mind giving me the combonation?"

"Ahh yes, it's..." Neville trailed away, fascinated by the creaky building. Portriats moved in his very eyes, and strangers shaked his hands, and a very funny Wizard shook his hand very firmly.

"Dedalus Diggle." he said, very excited, as if he were to burst.

"I remember you from Gran's scrapbook!" exclaimed Neville.

"Alicia! Your Grandson is such a kind man!" Dedalus bursted out. Tom and Grandma stopped talking, as Dedalus started crying at their feet.

"He's such a boy." sobbed Dedalus. Tom helped Dedalus back to his feet while Grandma took him away. More customers approached Neville, but one who struck Neville oddly, was a man wearing a turban. Before Neville could ask, he was outside, facing a wall.

"Gran, this is a wall, not a Wizarding place." said Neville.

"Neville,"said Grandma, laughing, "You're a wizard, this should be familiar to you." She tapped some stones on the wall, and the wall colapsed. It revealed a marketful of strangers, carrying lots of stuff.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." said Neville's grandma. Neville was starting to like being a wizard.


	4. Harry, You're Obviouslly a Wizard

**Throughout many years...**

Harry Potter met various types of wizards in the Wizarding community. He knew a neighbor named Gryffindor, a man with orange hair, and freckles, who owned a sword in Gringotts. A funny looking man named Diggle. A large, giant named Hagrid. And a pale looking family friend named Lupin, who was a family friend. To add to his confusion, there was a large man named Slughorn, another pale family friend named Snape, who was the Godfather of Harry's younger brother, Remus Severus Potter.

Remus Severus, who was known by the initials, R.S., looked much like his mother, but had his father's eyes. He had a constant habbit of writing spells, and using them with his father's wand when he wasn't looking, an used them against Harry with his back turned. There were many results from these spells, and R.S. ended up in trouble for them. _Metus Phantasma_ involved a ghostly image of fears. For Harry, it was Dudely, their burly Muggle cousin, who got every family meeting to beat Harry up in the previous years. _Tempestatum Falsum _involved gallons of false rain to fall upon Harry, and it never drenched him, giving him quite a fright.

Harry remembered all this, as he was in the Leaky Cauldron of Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Hello readers, sorry for hiatus. I had no desire to keep on writing these until today. Keep in touch, as there would be a possible Hogwarts: The Forgotten History; Rewritten, a series involving lots of famous fictionous characters to team up against their enemies; Thomas the Tank Engine with TUGS, a story involving the Big City TUG boats to be relocated to the island of Sodor; Harry Potter and The Missing Express, where Harry stumbles upon a pair of buffers, that sends him to Sodor, where missing Death Eaters have teamed up with Diesels to ruin Sodor(might be a revision of the regular Thomas and the Magic Railway). So look out.**

**-Techniciankiwi**


End file.
